Haunted Continued
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Believe me, I am not Meg Cabot. Althought iI may wish it. I have studied her style of writing by reading Haunted several times. The whole first part is the last page, so I warn that if anyone has not read Haunted that they do not read on.[CH1&2]
1. Chapter 19

A/N: I do not own _Haunted_ and I am not, although I may wish it, Meg Cabot. The whole first part is the last page, so I warn that if anyone has not read _Haunted_ that they do not read on. I strongly suggest that anyone reading it right now stops at this period.

* * *

' "_Jesse," I said, feeling drunk with happiness, "I don't care about any of that. That kiss . . . that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_I was simply stating a fact. That's all. A fact that I'd been sure he'd already known._

_But I guess it came as a surprise to him, since the next thing I knew, he'd pulled me into his arms, and was kissing me all over again._

_And it was like the world, which had, for the past few weeks, been off its axis, suddenly righted itself. I was in Jesse's arms, and he was kissing me, and everything was fine. More than fine. Everything was perfect. Because he loved me._

_And yeah, okay, maybe that meant he had to move out . . . and yeah, there was the whole Paul thing. I still wasn't too sure what I was going to do about that._

_But did any of that matter? He loved me!_

_And this time when he kissed me, no one interrupted. _'

We ended up missing the feast of Father Serra. But it didn't matter! I was with Jesse and that was everything I always wanted. I was happy.

And not just because his tongue was playing tonsil-hockey in my mouth.

But because I was in his arms and I found out what I wished for all along. That Jesse loved me too. And at this moment we lay on the ground at his tombstone. Just staring into each other's eyes. I was smiling too, a big grin played over my lips. Hector 'Jesse' De Silva was holding me, and a grin was on his lips too. No one spoke, but I had a question that I really wanted answered.

"Do you _have_ to leave to the rectory?"

Jesse just held me, staring into my eyes, his grin faltered. But then he smiled again.

"No. I don't think I should now," He said leaning in for another kiss, "Although Father Dominic might disagree."

I laughed and kissed him this time.

"No, he most definitely won't agree. He thinks we shouldn't be together. But I say we don't listen to them, because . . . I- I love you," The words were new on my tongue and I didn't really know what would happen.

Jesse sat up a little and looked down into my eyes.

"I love you to Susannah," he cupped my cheek, "My one and only _querida_."

I smiled and Jesse bent forward and kissed me with so much passion that I almost past out.

Because it was real! It was happening!

I sadly had to pull away from the passionate kiss.

"We better get back. Father D. might come looking for us. He's probably already noticed that both of us are missing, and soon enough he'll put two and two together."

Jesse sighed and began to sit up. But I gently pulled him back down.

"We don't have to go back _yet_."

He laughed and we started making-out again.

We didn't go back until people were clearing up booths. Jessie and I made sure to get as much dirt as possible off of us, from where we were, on the ground, at Jesse's tombstone of all places. We had gotten it so it wasn't noticeable.

Not noticeable if you weren't looking for us. Like Father D. was.

And Father D. had grabbed my arm, well he didn't_ grab_ my arm, more like he lead me away from the 'feast'. Jesse, knowing it was about him too, had followed, into the school and to Father Dom's office.

"Well?" He said after we had seated ourselves in the guest chairs in front of his desk.

"Well what?" I questioned back.

Father Dominic gave me a look that was an I-was-not-born-yesterday look. He eyes shifted to Jesse's, the same look of the Father's face.

Father D. was the first to crack. He let out a sigh and looked at us both, like looking at intolerable children.

"I know both of you have missed the feast, and there is still a remnant of dirt on both of you. I can just guess what you two have been up too."

Jesse's eyes met Father D.'s own and they told him all he needed to know.

Jesse's eyes where sparkling still.

"I forbid you all to continue this."

I almost jumped out of the chair.

"_What?_" It turned out I wasn't the only one who didn't like it, for Jesse had spoken at the same time, but his was a border-on-anger no.

He shook his head and leaned back in his desk's chair.

"But why? Why do you both wish this upon yourselves? Jesse, you know that Susannah will grow old, and you will stay about twenty years old until you move on."

All Jesse did was nod. Of coarse he knew this.

"Yes sir. I do."

"Then why," He said with a sigh, "Do you continue this?"

Jesse grinned, and I could tell, even before he said it, what he was going to say.

"Because we love each other."

I could swear that Father Dominic's lines around his eyes deepened a little. His eyes shifted to mine, and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Is this true Susannah?"

I nodded.

"I love Jesse with all my heart."

Jesse looked over at me and smiled a huge grin that made him look even hotter. I mean, come on, who could resist a face like that. I sure couldn't, I knew I was blushing even before I felt the heat creeping up my neck.

Father Dom. sighed again and slumped back in his chair, looking kind of helpless in the matter. It was kind of sad actually.

"Well . . . I guess I can do nothing about the matter except strongly disagree."

We smiled and got up to go, as I opened the door to Father D.'s office, Jesse grabbed my hand, and I heard a sigh escape Father Dominic's lips, as we walked hand-in-hand out of his office. Only, to my despise, to be greeted by the devil himself.

"Aww, how sweet. Mind if I brake up this love boat?" Said Paul Slater in such an angry tone that sounded murderous to me.

* * *

A/N: I love cliff hangers, So how was it, please R&R. I'm working on the second chapter tomorrow. Actually since I'm continuing the book and the last page of the last chapter ended chapter 18. Then my story was chapter 19 then I'll have chapter 20 up soon .


	2. Chapter 20 Part 1

A/N: It is October 26, 2004 and yesterday night I wrote that first Nineteenth chapter. Well actually since it was after midnight then it was this morning . So beginning with the last sentence.

* * *

' "_Aww, how sweet. Mind if I brake up this love boat?" Said Paul Slater in such an angry tone that sounded murderous to me. _'

I think that right then and there I felt a spark of power in the hall. Jesse's hand stiffened in mine and I looked from Paul to him, like they were crazy. I then turned to Paul.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Paul laughed, seriously, it sounded as if he thought I was joking.

"Because Suze, I deserve you, not him. And you promised."

With that statement I turned to Jesse, and he was staring at me. Just like how he stared at me when the roses came. And when Paul said that I had been in his room.

"Susannah," Jesse's tone said 'spill'.

I felt the red-hot embarrassment finding its way up my neck again as I turned my head.

Well I have to tell him.

"Um . . . well, I told Paul that if I let him teach me about shifting then he'd stay away from you," I tried to smile, but one just wouldn't come. I knew that it just hit the fan.

Jesse looked from Paul to me.

"And what does Paul get from this?"

Oh no.

Paul smiled and I knew what he was going to say.

"Let's just say, 'the pleasure of her company'."

I couldn't look at either of them. But I had to tell Jesse what I really wanted. So I looked up at him and he had his head bowed, drooping really. I gently lifted his chin and his eyes looked watery. I smiled and his eyes shifted to Paul, but they soon came back to me when I suddenly kissed him. I told you. I can't resist him! When I pulled back, I looked him dead in the eye.

"All I want is to protect you, and be with you until my last breath, and then afterward."

He smiled faintly. But Paul just had to open his big mouth.

"He can't have you, Suze!" Anger raged through every letter.

"You're mine Simon, do you hear me? You're mine!" With the last letter, Paul lunged forward.

Now the good this about having an eighteenth-century hottie for a boyfriend is that back then they pretty much learned how to fight when they were born.

The bad this is that the person he was battling happened to be a shifter.

The next thing I knew, Jesse was gone, and Paul lay unconscious on the floor.

I just stood there, staring around like this couldn't be happening. I had just one guess where they were, the place of my nightmares. So I closed my eyes and pictured the long, never-ending hallway, filled with doors.

Next this I knew, I head yelling and fighting.

I stared at Jesse and Paul, locked in an endless battle, rolling around trying to kill each other. In some ways I wanted Jesse to kill Paul, and in some ways I didn't. If he did then Jesse would be damned forever, and I'd be rid of two of my life's biggest problems. But Jesse was who I loved. So I tried to pull them apart.

"Stop! Would you two stop!" I yelled until I tasted blood in my mouth, and soon my arms got tired from trying to brake apart the endless feud.

"STOP!" I attempted at last.

And suddenly I remembered what Dr. Slaski said.

' "_Don't make my mistake Susan. You stay away from it. Stay away from the shadow world." _'

So I closed my eyes and held onto them for dear life and pictured the hall we were in.

I realized my mistake a little too late. In the 'Shadow World' they didn't physically hurt each other, now they could. So before Paul could sit up, I grabbed Jesse's hand and ran back to Father Dom.'s office.

When we rushed in and locked his door, I can say that we gave him quite a shock.

"Susannah, Jesse, what's the meaning of this?"

I walked briskly over to the standing Father.

"Paul Slater," I said, throwing my hands into the air and walking over to Jesse.

He looked from me to Jesse like we were crazy.

"I'm calling the police," he said at last, reaching over to his phone.

Just my luck.

At that moment the dead Hell's Angel appeared beside Father D., almost giving him a heart attack.

"I don't think so Father."

* * *

A/N: Well, how do you like part one of chapter twenty? Cliff Hangers! I just love 'em. R&R!


End file.
